the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie Lewis
Oh Alfie, he always means well but somehow, things always get so screwy with him around. How will he ever convince Amber that he's her Prince Charming when he's constantly messing things up? Forget Victor and the big mystery. Alfie's only mission this term is to win Amber's heart, Now that's done, what's next, Sibuna maybe? About He is roommates with Jerome and often goofs around with him. He is always getting into trouble, and frequently wears some kind of animal mask or head. He and Jerome use to tease Patricia for her obsession about finding Joy, such as when Jerome brought Patricia into their room and tried to convince her that they could see where Joy is through his fake crystal ball. Now he seems to open up more to Patricia and is a part of Sibuna. Alfie is someone that everybody can be friends with and easily get along with and love, maybe everyone except Victor Rodenmaar Jr.. Victor alway puts up with his goofiness my making him scrub the toilets and doing chores that he normally doesn't do. Although Alfie is fond of jokes and pranks, however he has been shown to have a serious side. For example, when he learned that Jerome had been selling out Sibuna to Rufus Zeno for money, he became agitated and refused to give any information to Jerome to give to Rufus. He appeared to be both angry with Jerome and worried about what would happen to him. He gets extremely scared while down in the cellar when he is watching Victor and the others. He is also rushed to the hospital after he accidentally drinks the elixir of life. Alfie is also the one of the students (the other being Mick Campbell) who's parents have appeared on the show. His parents are Philip and Marsha Lewis. Jerome always uses Alfie, does mean tricks such as change his message to Amber so it look like Mick wrote it instead of him. Poor Alfie hasn't got a clue its him untill near the end of season 1. Quotes *"I'll falls off this chair in amazement" *"World domination to Victor means six billion people in bed by ten PM." Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-Present; Friends) Alfie and Mick are friends but when Alfie gets in the way of Amber, things get dirty. Mick gets very jealous that Alfie likes Amber at the beginning of the series. He says he would want to kill Alfie. Then he goes to Alfie and Jerome and tells them to stop picking on him and Mara. They seem to be friends again. 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-Present; Best Friends) Jerome is Alfie's best friend. Alfie doesn't realize it, but Jerome likes to make Alfie look stupid in front of everyone. Every time Alfie goes to Jerome for help on getting girls, Jerome gives him bad advice and it always ends up having a disastrous ending. They also start a food fight at the dinner table in every meal (according to Fabian.) Recently Jerome has been ditching Alfie for Mara which has made Alfie feel lonely. Jerome has been described as treating Alfie "like a dog." Alfie eventually gets tired of it and refuses to do what Jerome asks. However, the two seem to make up and Alfie invited Jerome into Sibuna. (See Jelfie) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-Present; Friends) They are friends, but not very close. Alfie makes Mara laugh a lot. Alfie is jealous that Jerome is spending more time with Mara. He also teases Jerome about having a crush on Mara. Mara doesn't like it when Alfie eats spaghetti in weird ways and it gets on her nerves. 'Nina Martin' (2011-Present; Friends) ''' In the beginning, Nina felt Alfie was both silly and annoying. During the first few episodes, the two avoid each other. When Nina accidentally gave Alfie the fake elixir of life, she was really worried about him. When Alfie joined Sibuna, she wasn't too psyched, but then realizes he might be a great help because he knows something they don't about when he was in the cellar.(See Nalfie) Amber Millington '''(Unknown-Present; Friends-Girlfriend Alfie has a massive crush on Amber. He has been trying to impress Amber, but things usually don't work out as he planned. He tried to make her a card when she was pretending to be sick but Jerome ripped it up and called this action as the biggest favor anyone has ever done for him. Amber kissed him once to make Mick jealous and ever since then, he's liked her even more. Jerome gives him advice to get Amber, but the advice doesn't work and Amber doesn't like Alfie. And usually, the advice Jerome gives Alfie results to his embarassment. But in the season finale, they go to the prom together. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting the next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene of the season finale. She finally agreed to be Alfies girlfriend (see Amfie) 'Fabian Rutter' (Unknown-Present; Friends) He and Fabian are friends. He also goes into the cellar with him when they look for the elixir of life. He also thinks Alfie is a goof. They become a little closer though when Alfie joins Sibuna, but they still don't talk much to each other.(See Falfie) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-Present; Close Friends) At first Patricia thinks that he is goofy because he and Jerome are constantly playing pranks and messing around. Then Alfie opens up to her and she thinks that he is really sweet. They agree to hang out with each other to solve their problems. She invited him into Sibuna. (see Palfie) Gallery ''Visit gallery here '' Trivia *He is the second male member to join Sibuna, the first being Fabian Rutter, the third being Jerome Clarke. *He loves playing pranks on his fellow classmates with Jerome *His full name is ''Alfred Marmaduke Lewis ''according to Amber when Alfie was going to make a sacrifice to be an official member of Sibuna. *Despite the fact that he joined Sibuna before Jerome, Jerome knew about the mystery earlier than Alfie. *He is allergic to dogs, which is ironic because his middle name is that from a dog. *Alfie had/or has a crush on Nurse Delia. *He appears to have cut his hair in Season 2 *He and Sibuna are cursed and will have to complete 7 deadly tasks in order to get the Mask of Anubis and save themselves and Nina. *Admitted in Episode "House of Spirits / House of Blackmail" That he has fear of red doors and olives. Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Members of Sibuna